James Chastel
James Chastel (15th Steptember 516AER) is former Naval Officer, General, Politician and the eldest son of Dillon Chastel. He is the biological brother of Luke Chastel and both were adopted by Dillon during 519AER. In 548AER he was awarded the Medal of Ignassiar and the Balcheparan Campaign Medal by the Emperor for his services in the Falleen Army and for leading the campaign in Balchepra in what was regarded as a very fierce ordeal. He became active in the political scene following the war, despite a brief stint as an MBP in the Balbish Parliament pre-war, when he was appointed as the new Federal Representative of Cartria. This appointment came after the retirement of long standing Representative, Herbert Samuel, who stood down due to his growing age. His appointment came direct from the Emperor and was rumoured to be in an effort to tame the rising Nationalist sentiment within the State. Early Life James was adopted by Dillon Chastel in 519AER a mere few months before they adopted his younger brother Luke also. His parents had been killed in a tragic automobile accident shortly after his 2nd birthday and it is not known how much James remembers of this as he seldom talks about his younger years. James, due to Dillon's wealth and status as Chancellor, received an education of the highest quality at Cambridge University in Darpartyro, the best University in the Empire. He graduated in 536AER, having just turned 20, obtaining relatively high tier qualifications in Politics, Falleen Studies and Law. He was often reported as a model student; alert, studious and charismatic, however he was often mocked by his classmates for his family's "new money" status. During his university years he relatively kept himself out of any big scandals or newspaper reports, preferring instead to focus on his studies and his political explorations. During his years at University he also became involved in many societies, proving himself to be a fair hand at fencing, horsemanship and debating. First Political Venture During his pre-university years he had actively explored avenues for political opportunities and had numerous contacts across the political spectrum. He eventually had his chance and he contested in the Trocadéro by-election in 533AER. The by-election took place in the leafy and affluent suburb of Trocadéro, after the previous Balbish MBP died of pneumonia, and was considered a safe Conservative seat. However after an intensive grassroots campaign James achieved an startling win over the Conservative candidate, Nicolas Sarkozy, by only 19 votes. This came as a surprise to many but especially to James himself, who is rumoured to have only expected to run Sarkozy close so the Liberal Party would win although he has never confirmed this. He remained in this seat until he stood down to focus on his final exams in 535AER. The Great World War Following his graduation James spent many months touring the Empire and getting to meet many of his deceased father's friends. This changed with the outbreak of war in 538AER, which brought Falleentium into conflict with Shiha and Kaarnor, and caused James to openly declare his intention to serve his country. After engaging in conversation with Viscount Hess II, the head of the Navy and whose family had been longstanding friends of the Chastel family, he announced publicly that he would be serving in the Navy for the duration of the war, having obtained a position aboard the Falleen flagship aircraft carrier, the aptly named HMS Dillon Chastel. He served on this vessel as the Chief Bridge officer and right hand man to Admiral Hess and served with distinction through the early and mid-stages of the war. Following the winding down of naval operations and the increasing tensions appearing within Balchepra James took it upon himself to request a transferal to the Falleen Army in early January of 546AER. His request was granted by the Emperor following much lobbying by Fleet Admiral Hess and in early March he was given command of the 5th Army with the arduous task of leading a Falleen expedition to support the beleaguered Balcheprian forces. By the time he arrived the Golden Empire soldiers within the Nation had already inflicted many stinging defeats upon the Balcheprian Army and were advancing on the Capital, rather than risk an all out rush to support the capital James adopted a more cautious approach. This was to advance inland while maintain enough reserves to adopt to the situation and ensure that links to his supply ports could be maintained and cleared of any enemy resistance. However only two months into his campaign James received shocking news that the Balcheprian capital had fallen and their King, Ferdinand III, had been forced into hiding with only the loyalest of his officers. This being the case he decided to speed up the rate of his advance, draft in some heavy field artillery from the Falleen Mainland and call upon more Balcheprian units to link up with him and coordinate their efforts more. These efforts proved successful and by late 547AER the 5th Army and affiliated units were advancing twice as fast as they had been in early 547AER and were managing to inflict grueling defeats upon the Golden Forces, often done by fierce bayonet charges in which the Balcheprian units proved exemplary. Ultimately the campaign proved somewhat abortive as peace was signed many months before Falleen and Allied soldiers were able to reach the Capital but during these months James was able to link up and hold many meetings with the Balcheprian King, whom quoted him to be "A honourable and well intentioned man committed to his principles". Upon the concluding of peace formalities James returned home along with the 5th Army, which was placed again on Active Reserve, and he spent many weeks celebrating with his men and meeting with families of those who fell in the line of duty. Federal Representative of Cartria In early 548AER, with the war over and peace officially signed, James began exploring further possible political avenues. A perfect opportunity arose when the aging Herbert Samuel, Federal Representative of Cartria, stood down to spend more time with his grandchildren. Upon catching wind of Herbert's intentions James made swift moves to secure his nomination as the new Federal Representative and began a swift campaign to secure local support for his move. To do so he hosted a referendum across Drosst, the Capital of Cartria, at his own personal expense to get a show of support for his bid. The referendum results found an overwhelming majority of Drossters were willing to support him seeking the position, although the question was ambiguously vague as to whether they actually supported him for the position or just his attempt to gain it. He quickly organised a grassroots campaign to rally former supports of Herbert Samuel to his cause, portraying himself as the political moderate whom would respect the political system. On February 26th James formally submitted these results to the Imperial Office and asked them to consider them as a show of the support he held within the State compared to any other candidate. It is unknown how much credence the Emperor and his advisers gave this but James was announced as the new Federal Representative on March 1st. Following this he gave a short speech in which he claimed his main priorities over his time in office would be; "Security, Stability, Prosperity and Loyalty to the Empire". He also announced that he would be an active Representative and would constantly work to protect the interests of the "moderate majority within the State whom often get ignored and abused". Category:The Great Noble Houses of Falleentium